The present invention refers to a conduit having its particular application in the field of sanitary and heating installation and which is provided with a tube for conveying a fluid or for accommodating supply lines such as power supply lines or fluid-conducting pipes.
Plastic conduits find ever increasing use in the construction industry, one the one hand as waste water pipes and, on the other hand, as sanitary and heating pipes. Among others, plastic conduits are advantageous because of their light weight and the simple manner they can be placed, as well as their corrosion resistance. Further, plastic conduits have good noise insulating capabilities and are easy to mount.
There is a certain problem in placing plastic conduits on the surface, i.e. on the plaster. To this end, special tube clips are used to fasten the conduits to the substrate (plaster, but also wooden beams and the like).